Monkey Penny
Monkey Penny is an anthropomorphic monkey featured in the SPY Fox games except Cheese Chase. She is voiced by Gina Nagy in the first two adventure games and the second arcade game, and Anita Montgomery in the third game. Monkey Penny provides SPY Fox with information at the Mobile Command Center and remotely through the SPY Watch. History ''"Dry Cereal" Monkey Penny contacts SPY Fox while he's on an airplane at the beginning of the game to tell him that the offices of Amalgamated Moo Juice, Inc. have been attacked by N.O.G. She gives him the informaton he needs to get into the Mobile Command Center and rescue Amalgamated Moo Juice president Mr. Udderly. Before Professor Quack arrives, Monkey Penny gives SPY Fox the first SPY Gadget in the game, a laser toothbrush which he uses to break into a feta factory and save Mr. Udderly. In the Car Chase path, Monkey Penny gives SPY Fox a "tracking bug" to put in Russian Blue's purse, so he can follow her to William the Kid's secret fortress after SPY Fox uses the Russian Blue Talk Balloon on her. At the end of the game, in the bonus ending, Monkey Penny sends SPY Fox the coordinates for the "Mobile Evil Villain Jail" through the SPY Watch so he can eject William the Kid into it. "Some Assembly Required" When SPY Fox gets inside the World's Fair, Monkey Penny calls him on the SPY Watch to tell him that Walter Wireless is waiting at the Mobile Command Center for SPY Fox to come and take him to Wee World so he can get a message from Dotti Dash, the Microfish. Later she calls him again to tell him an informant is waiting for him at the Food of the Future exhibit with information about the OFF Switch. "Hold the Mustard" Monkey Penny occasionally contacts SPY Fox while he's in the M.E.S.S. to let him know what King Konglomerate is up to. "Operation Ozone"'' In the beginning of the game, Monkey Penny tells SPY Fox that Plato Pushpin, the cosmetic rocket scientist, has been abducted by Poodles Galore. After SPY Fox rescues Pushpin, Monkey Penny calls him on the SPY Watch to tell him where to find Roger Boar and Agent Pins to get the information he needs to stop Poodles from destroying the ozone layer. At the end of the game, SPY Fox follows Poodles to her moon base, and Monkey Penny also gets there in the M.E.S.S., but not before Poodles turns on a force field that keeps her from getting in. SPY Fox is able to turn off the force field, and Monkey Penny gets inside just in time to break up a fight between SPY Fox and Poodles by kicking Poodles' hand and breaking her fingernail, and then handcuffing her. SPY Fox insists that that wasn't necessary; he was using the "Play Possum maneuver". Trivia *Monkey Penny's name is a pun on the James Bond character Miss Moneypenny. *Trying to call Monkey Penny on the SPY Watch while SPY Fox is in the Mobile Command Center, she scolds him for using his expensive SPY Watch to talk to her when they're in the same room. SPY Fox will think of various excuses; he was testing the battery, he can't resist playing with gadgets, he likes to hear her voice in stereo, he was trying to watch cartoons, etc. *If you click on the spywatch everytime, then she appears everywhere from every world. Which is from Spy Fox Some Assembly Required. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Characters Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Characters Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" Characters Category:Females Category:Animals